A known radar system disclosed in Patent Document 1 is one that is installed in a vehicle, such as an automobile, and used for measuring the distance between vehicles and the like.
The radar system in Patent Document 1 causes a beam scanner to direct a beam to three directions. If the same target is detected in a plurality of different beam directions, the radar system calculates the angle of the target according to the strength of a reception signal in each direction. On the other hand, if the target is detected only in a single beam direction, the radar system determines that the angle of the target is equal to a preset angle.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-338222